The Perfect Present
by BruceDiana
Summary: Diana thinks about what to give Bruce for his birthday .


**The Perfect Present**

**BruceDiana**

**A/N:** This fanfic was supposed to be published last February 19 in celebration of Bruce's birthday and, well, time caught up with me so I no longer had the time. So, forgive me for being late, but here it is.

This fanfic was inspired by _Justice League Unlimited #28 _

Diana woke up with a smile on her face. She looked at her digital clock and it read 8:25 A.M. She got up from her bed, thanked the gods for giving her another day, and washed her face in the adjoining bathroom of her quarters in the watchtower. She went to her desk and smiled as she looked at the calendar. It was the February 19, which only meant one thing: It was Bruce's birthday. She had waited for this day for so long. Although she waited for it to happen, she had no idea what to give Bruce as a gift. He had the money to buy whatever he wanted and Bruce wasn't the materialistic type of person. She hurried in taking a shower and clad herself in a black oxford shirt and blue jeans. Instead of wearing heels that day, she decided her black flats would be her choice as her footwear. She went out of her room and down to the transporter. As she passed by the monitor bay, she spotted J'onn who was on monitor duty that day. "Good morning, J'onn," she touched his shoulder and he turned around to smile at her. "Having a nice morning, are we, Diana?" She knew what J'onn was talking about. She smiled back, "Yes, I am. Is _he _around_?_" She asked, knowing he'd get what she meant. "He said he'd commission himself in Gotham for the whole day," he spoke before he gave back his attention to the monitors. "Then, I shall head to him," she said before she flew down to the transporter. The controller punched in the coordinates and in a few seconds, Diana disappeared into thin air.

_In Wayne Manor . . ._

"Good morning, Master Bruce," Alfred said behind him. Bruce didn't bother to look at him. He was busying himself with some log reports he received from Nightwing and Red Robin. "Happy Birthday, Sir," Alfred greeted with a jolly tone. He was now standing beside Bruce with a chocolate cake he had baked in hand. Bruce merely just groaned in reply. "Must you always be gloomy even in the day of your birth, Sir?" Alfred asked as he placed down the cake on a nearby desk. Once again, Bruce just groaned. "I'll just take this cake upstairs, Master Bruce," Alfred took back the cake in his hand and headed up the stairs. It had always been like that every time Bruce celebrated his birthday. He would merely ignore it as if it were just another day. Alfred placed the cake in a box and placed it in the fridge.

Then, Alfred heard the doorbell ring. He had not expected anyone coming in the manor that day. Most of the Batman's allies were busy with their own businesses that all they did in order to greet Bruce was to send him birthday cards with their handwritten messages in it. Damian had the sweetest birthday gift. He inserted a picture of Thomas and Martha Wayne in his birthday card and there he wrote, "I thank them because if it weren't for them, you wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be here too."

Alfred opened and the door and was surprised to see Diana, "Miss," he said as his greeting, "Here to visit Master Bruce on his birthday?" Diana grinned, "Yes, I am." Alfred chuckled, "Please come in." Diana nodded her head and smiled, "Thank you, Alfred." She sat down on one of the sofas. "Tea, miss?" Alfred offered as he stood in front of Diana. She just nodded in response. "Earl Grey coming right up," He left her and headed towards the kitchen. Diana looked around and found a photo album on top of the coffee table. She opened it up and, to her surprise, it was pictures of Bruce when he was still young. She looked at the face of Bruce who expressed joy. It almost made her cry when she found a picture of Bruce with his parents enjoying ice cream in Gotham Park. She knew he had grown fond of them and knew that he missed them so much. She then noticed in some pictures, Bruce held something in his hand. She took a good look at it and found out it was an action figure. "Master Bruce was quite the mischievous kid back then," Alfred said as he placed down the tray on the coffee table and served up Diana's tea. "What's this he's holding, Alfred?" Diana pointed at the figure that Bruce held. "Ahh, that is Master Bruce's favorite action figure," he said with a smile, "The Grey Ghost. It was his favorite TV show when he was a young boy." Diana smiled at the image of Bruce running around with a cape tied around his shoulders and a fedora hat. "I see. It appears to me that he takes the toy almost anywhere he would go," Diana glanced at Alfred before sipping her tea. Alfred sat down on the sofa across her, "Indeed. Master Bruce was saddened when he lost the toy during a field trip in Gotham Zoo. His parents were no longer with him then." Alfred then looked at her, "I remember, when it was his 9th birthday, he had received plenty of gifts from friends and distant relatives, but he took no interest in them. When it was my turn to give him my gift, he grinned and it had reached his eyes." Diana asked in curiosity, "What was your gift, Alfred?" He smiled, "A set of Grey Ghost costume. He immediately put it on and started running around the hall, but then he stopped when he looked at his parents' portrait. He almost cried." Diana frowned at the story. She once again looked around, "Where is he, Alfred?" Alfred had an apologetic look, "I'm afraid he's still sulking in his cave." Diana nodded and stood up, "I think I know what to give him on his birthday. I'll be right back, Alfred." Alfred stood up, hurried to the door, and opened it for Diana.

Diana headed for the nearest toy store she could find and searched for a Grey Ghost figurine. Finally, she saw the last piece of figurine and bought it immediately. She hurried back to Wayne Manor in order for her to give her gift personally. She had it wrapped in black giftwrap and tied with a grey bow just like the colors of his costume.

She rang the doorbell in excitement. Alfred had opened the door for her and smiled, "Welcome back, Miss. Please join us for lunch." When she walked in, she saw the whole Bat Family seated in the couch and were the chocolate cake Alfred had baked. They were enjoying an action movie and everyone were fussing making it all chaotic. Bruce was just heading down the stairs when she saw him. "Bruce," she called out. Everyone fell silent and looked at Diana who was standing a few feet behind the sofa. Then they turned to look at Bruce. Dick smirked, "Say something, Bruce." Everyone hooted and cheered making them receive a Bat glare from Bruce. Everyone eventually fell silent again and started to eat. "Mind if we talk upstairs, Princess?" He said as he gestured up the stairs. Diana nodded and followed him. "You know what happens upstairs, do you, Babs?" Dick asked Barbara who was eating her second slice of cake. She smirked, "Boy, do I know." Then they all laughed.

Bruce led Diana to the study room. They stood facing each other without knowing how to start the conversation. Bruce regarded the gift Diana was holding then looked at her as if asking her if it was his. She smiled and handed him the gift. He placed on top of the table and slowly opened it. Diana swore she had never seen him smile like that. He stared at the content of the box with sparkling eyes. Diana had finally seen the child in him for the first time. "Thank you," he finally said. He took a step forward to where Diana stood and hugged her. He went back to where he left the box and took out the figurine. He placed inside one of the glass cases of the study and grinned. He looked back at Diana who was still staring at him in amazement, "You didn't have to give me this, Princess." Diana chuckled, "Don't be silly, Bruce." He shook his head as he stood in front of Diana, "No, because you're the greatest gift I ever received." Bruce kissed her temple and gave her another hug. "Happy birthday, Bruce," she whispered in his ear. "Thank you, Princess," Bruce said with a grin. This was the best birthday celebration he ever had.


End file.
